


The Next Morning

by sffan



Series: Rebirth [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: The title basically says it - the morning after.





	The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.

John wakes with a start. Something isn’t quite right and as he comes out of the haze of sleep, he realizes what it is – it’s the brightness of the sunlight coming in through the window, not to mention the warm, heavy body draped over him. He looks down at the head resting on his chest, noting the thinning hair at the top that he is SO going to tease McKay about, and tries to move the arm that is trapped under Rodney’s body, to absolutely no avail. John sighs and then glances over at the clock; which reads 10:45 AM.

“Shit!” He exclaims and pushes at Rodney’s shoulder. “Rodney, hey Rodney, wake up.” Rodney just nuzzles in closer. John rolls his eyes and then says, “McKay!” in his ‘stop your fucking ranting and just do your job’ voice that he usually only uses out in the field.

Rodney snaps awake immediately, saying, “I’m working on it, I’m working…OW!!!” John hisses as some of the hair on his stomach goes with Rodney. Rodney rubs his own stomach and looks accusingly down at John.

“Hey, don’t blame me. I wasn’t the one that fell asleep before clean up,” he says.

Rodney looks a little abashed. “Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Yesterday was kind of a long, stressful day…”

John gives him his ‘no shit Sherlock’ look.

Rodney’s eyes drift to the clock. “Fuck! Is that the time? Crap. I have a meeting with Zelenka in 15 minutes.”

“Yes, Rodney, that is the time,” John says evenly.

Rodney looks at John and frowns. “Shit. I kind of meant to leave about four hours ago.”

“Yeah. So much for discretion, huh?” John replies.

Rodney’s frown deepens and John can almost hear his brain working. “Wait, wait. I can fix this.” He snaps his fingers at John. “Go get me your laptop.”

John raises his eyebrows at Rodney. “Did you just snap your fingers at me?”

“Yes, yes, I’m an obnoxious bastard; just GO get me your laptop. It’s your career I’m trying to save here. All I’d get if everyone found out I was sleeping with you is a round of high-fives and some more hate mail.” The whole time Rodney is saying this, he’s pushing John off the bed.

John sighs and gets up and gets his laptop. He presents it to Rodney with a flourish.

“Thank you,” Rodney says, barely even looking at John as he pops it open and boots it up. He starts typing away, and John knows that he’s more or less ceased to exist, so he gets up and goes into the bathroom to do something about the itchy mess on his stomach and groin. John flips on the light and catches sight of himself in the mirror.

“MCKAY!” he shouts, and stomps back towards the bed.

“Busy here,” Rodney says, not looking up, fingers moving quickly over the keyboard.

John stands with his hands on his hips and stares daggers at Rodney until he looks up over the edge of the monitor.

“What?”

“What? I look like I lost a fight with a suction cup and you say, ‘what’?” John says through clenched teeth.

“Can’t you wear a turtle neck or something?” Rodney asks absently, eyes drifting back to the monitor.

“No, Rodney, I can’t wear a turtle neck. I don’t wear turtle necks. People are going to wonder WHY I’m wearing one,” John replies, his voice thick with exasperation.

“Fine,” Rodney says, waving his hand. “Everyone knows you’re Kirk. Don’t do anything to cover it up. Just let everyone think that you’ve finally hooked up with that gate tech that’s been drooling over you since she got here, or that girl in the kitchen, or any one of the dozens of women on base that would drop their panties for you, if you so much as looked at them. Now, if you don’t mind? I have to get back to this.”

John resists the urge to strangle Rodney – barely – and goes back into the bathroom. He’s just rinsing out the face cloth when the evacuation alarms go off. He rushes back into the room to see Rodney sitting cross-legged on his bed looking unbearably smug.

“There. That should distract everyone,” he says, closing the laptop and putting it aside.

“Rodney, did you just fake an emergency so that you could sneak out of my room?” John asks, approaching the bed, already knowing the answer.

“Yup,” Rodney replies, grinning. “Ingenious, isn’t it?”

“More like diabolical,” John replies, unable to stop the returning smile. Rodney’s grin gets wider and John leans in and gives Rodney a quick kiss. Rodney’s smile softens and he steals another, longer kiss. John straightens up reluctantly.

“C’mon evil genius. Let’s not waste your fake emergency,” John says, tugging Rodney up off the bed.

They get dressed quickly and leave John’s room with a quiet, “See you later,” and a nod, each going their separate ways.

* * *

Five ways John Sheppard’s life changed after he started sleeping with Rodney McKay:

1\. Being woken up at odd hours of the night for sex when Rodney stops by John’s quarters on his way to his own after he finishes up in the labs. Not that John’s complaining, really.

2\. Finding the Mensa application in random places, like his sock drawer or the lower shelf in his bathroom cupboard. John fills them out using Bond villains as aliases.

3\. Blowjobs. Numerous, spectacular blowjobs that leave him feeling boneless and brainless. He’d always known Rodney liked to put things in his mouth, but he had no idea how often it would be his cock.

4\. Getting into arguments over whether or not smiling at the natives constitutes flirting; which, more often than not, leads to intense make up sex with a possessive edge that John will never admit to Rodney that he really gets off on.

5\. Discovering that a game of “prime/not prime” can be used as foreplay.

And one way it didn’t:

John still has to resist the urge not to strangle Rodney at least ~~twice~~ ten times a day.


End file.
